


Be Logical

by the_sarcastic_summer (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, mad nat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/the_sarcastic_summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha finds out that Tony has been giving her injections with performance enhancers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Logical

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff and stuff. I don't know science so just forgive the magnesium line for probably not being accurate.

                “Stark!”

            Tony winced and shrunk into his chair. Natasha sounded like she planned on yelling at him. God, she had been acting like a bitch lately. Maybe she was on her period.

            “Tony fucking Stark!”

            Natasha stormed into Tony’s man cave, interrupting the movie he had been writing.

            “Yes, dearest?” He batted his eyes at her.

            “So I was reading my file, and I read the most interesting thing. Do you know what a certain pompous millionaire had added?”

            “No, what?” Tony rolled his eyes. He really didn’t want to play these games with Natasha. Maybe he could add something to her dosage to make her more docile? He hadn’t done anything with Magnesium yet, surely that could stimulate some sort of reaction.

            “This certain pompous millionaire wrote that, and I quote, ‘the shots have improved Romanov’s performance by _fifty-seven point two five percent!’’_

“Oh. That.” Tony shifted uncomfortably. He remembered having several his doubts about writing on her file that he was administering shots to her, but Fury had insisted. _Procedure_ , he had said. _Plus, why would Natasha read her file?_ Well, apparently she had reasons. “To be fair, they have.”

            “You’ve been giving me shots!” Natasha screeched, and scanned the room, probably looking for the best place to throw him, Tony assessed.

            “Well, not me, obviously, JARVIS has been administering them while you sleep. They’ve been very helpful,” Tony says carefully, not wanting to set her off.

            “So you think my performance needs improving?” Natasha asked. He noted that she had gone from violent-lethal to smart-and-seductive-lethal. Her movements were catlike- she was toying with him.

            “Well, I mean, you have perfectly fine natural performance! But it’s just logical that people perform better with chemical enhancements!”

            “Do you give Steve steroids?”

            “Of course not, Steve’s brilliant on his own!” Tony responded immediately, then mentally cursed himself. “But, uh, Clint gets them! They increase his stamina, you can thank me for that,” he joked lamely, but quickly moved on when he saw her face. “Bruce gets them, help him manage his anger. And I take them! They help me stay youthful and enticing.”

            Natasha rolled her eyes. “So, you’re saying I shouldn’t be mad?”

            “That’s exactly what I’m saying! Be logical, Natasha.” Tony grinned, relieved that she seemed to understand.

            She gave him a wide grin. “Oh, I’ll be logical.” With that, she flounced out of the room, grinning manically.

 

            Steve wouldn’t kiss Tony for the next two weeks, claiming he just couldn’t take Tony seriously with blue hair.


End file.
